


Game Over

by Dakota_Lines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human! Giffany, I'll add more tags as i go, Love Triangle, M/M, Mild Gore, Swearing, Teaching, Violence, hugs and kisses, human! Bill, working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lines/pseuds/Dakota_Lines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giffany returns with a human body and a bigger love. But not for Soos. Instead it’s for Dipper. But since she’s powerless, they decide to help her out for a little bit. Bill, not liking it one bit, finds it his job to protect his little Pinetree. So in the end Dipper becomes the middle of a huge and powerful love triangle.</p>
<p>Who will have his heart in the end?</p>
<p>I suck at summaries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had recently thought of this and it just stuck with me. Dipper x Giffany is something I never thought that I'd be thinking of. 
> 
> If anyone wants to do fan art for this, leave a link in a comment and I might put it in a chapter.
> 
> So yeah! Enjoy!

Dipper let out a sigh as he placed the final box of his belongings in his new room at the Mystery Shack. Glancing around, he smiled slightly and remembered everything that had happened in this great Shack.

From the weird body switching carpet to Bill taking over his body, Dipper loved this Shack with all his heart.

And finally Dipper is 18 years old and moved into the Shack with Mabel. They both have finished high school and are planning on taking collage here in Gravity Falls. Stan is still same old, same old. And Soos and Wendy still work in the Shack.

But now there’s a new addition to their crew. Bill. 

A few years back he had turned himself into a human and couldn’t change back for a while. So they gave him a job at the Shack and all has been fine. Not much trouble aside from the death threat notes from Gideon, the occasional gnome attack, and the forest adventure monster runs. 

Bill and Dipper have even become friends. Really good friends.

“Hey Pinetree.” A voice said snapping him out of his little daze. Looking at his doorway, he smiled seeing Bill standing there in his usual yellow and black suit. 

“What’s up?” Dipper replied.

“You were staring off into space again.” Bill said walking into the box filled room.

When Dipper and Mabel moved in. Mabel had dubbed that she got the attic and Dipper got Soos’ old break room. Even though Bill slept in the attic, Mabel said she didn’t mind. Her words, quote on quote, ‘It’ll be like a sleepover every night!’

“So what?” Dipper asked before taking the box with his clothes and opening it. Taking the clothes out, one at a time, he started to hang them up in the closet. 

“So, it’s becoming a bad habit. One of these days it’s gonna get you killed.” Bill replied putting his hands on his hips.

Dipper only rolled his eyes and finished putting his clothes away. Then grabbing his journal out of his vest, he walked out of his bedroom and out into the gift shop.

The twins’ style hadn’t changed much from when they were younger. Mabel still wore crazy sweaters, but this time her green skirt was longer. And Dipper still wore his grey shorts, red shirt, and signature hat, the only difference was his vest had more sleeve to it.

“Hey dudes.” Soos said as Bill and Dipper walked in. 

“Hey Soos.” Dipper said with a smile and a wave. 

“Oh wait, Dipper, glad I caught you.” Soos replied stopping the two. Then grabbing something out of his pocket, he handed it to Dipper. Looking down, Dipper read it and his eyes widened in surprise. “I wanted to give yours and Mabel’s invitations personally. To my engagement party!” 

“Congrats Soos!” Dipper said giving him a thumps up. “Glad you and Melody really hit it off.” 

“Yeah, me to dude.” 

Suddenly the sound of the door bell ringing snapped everyone back to attention. All three men turning around, Soos was the first to scream. 

Standing in front of the door was girl a little shorter than Dipper, with tan skin, pink eyes, long pink hair, with rainbow bowties, and wore a white and blue school girl outfit. 

“Hi Soos.” She said with her high pitch voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giffany explains herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Second chapter done!

Dipper froze at the sight of Giffany. ‘I thought Soos destroyed her?!’ He thought. 

“G-G-Giffany?! I thought I killed you?!” Soos stuttered taking a few steps back.

“You tried, but failed. I managed to escape before I got deleted. I was just a matter of energy before I had found myself a human body.” Giffany said with a cute smile.

“How is that possible?” Bill asked, rubbing his chin. He remembered when he watched as the twins helped Soos get a girlfriend and he had a laugh when a video game became obsessed with Soos.

“Well you see, before my disk could burn, I managed to escape and become just energy flowing through the air. And I stayed that way for years. That was until a few weeks ago, I had gained enough power to make myself a human body. But I was dumped in the middle of the forest so it took me a while to find this place!” Giffany explained walking toward the three men, the smile on her face growing a bit.

“Stay away from Soos, Giffany!” Dipper snapped at the girl, standing protectively in front of his friend.

Giffany only looked at him, cocked her head to the side, and burst out laughing. The sound of her laugh filled the empty Shack. 

“W-What are you laughing at?!” Dipper asked, he face a bit red from embarrassment. Soos and Bill stared at Giffany weirdly. Just what was up with girl?

“Oh silly Dipper.” Giffany said after calming down. Dipper was actually shocked that she knew his name. “I’m not here for Soos.” 

“Then why are you here?” Soos asked.

“I’m here for Dipper!” Giffany exclaimed then pounced onto Dipper, tackling him to the ground in a hug. Then nuzzling her head into his chest, Dipper was flushed red and stuttering like a maniac.

“WHAT!?” Bill shouted. “Back off bitch! He’s mine!” Grabbing Giffany and pushing her off Dipper, Bill put possessive arms around Dipper.

“Bill, I’m not yours. You don’t own me. Let me go” Dipper said crossing his arms over his chest, angry that he was being fought over like some type of toy. 

“Yeah, let my Dippy go!” Giffany exclaimed. Bill only grumbled and let Dipper go, per HIS request, not Giffany’s.

“Thank you. Now Giffany…I’m sure you’re a sweet girl and all but-!” Dipper was saying until he got cut off my Mabel bursting in.

“DID SOMEONE SAY SWEET GIRL?!” Mabel shouted looking around. “Thank you Gravity Falls. You have answered my calls on getting my brother a girlfriend.” 

“Mabel that’s not any girl! That’s Giffany! Remember?” Dipper said flailing his arms around.

Mabel hummed and put her hand on her chin as remembering. Then snapping her fingers, she said, “Oh yeah. I remember.” 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but I’ve also come here for some help.” Giffany said making everyone look at her with confusion.

“Help? Help with what?” Bill asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was pretty pissed off.

“I’ve never been human before. I don’t know what to do. I’ve survived this long from knowledge on watching other people, but now that I’m my own person I’m going to need a place of my own.” Giffany explained rolling her eyes lightly at Bill’s stupidity.

“Well I suppose we could give you a job here.” Mabel said with a small smile.

“WHAT!?” The three males yelled. 

“Really?” Giffany asked hopefully.

“Um, yeah, but there’s gotta be some rules.” Mabel said.

“Like what?” 

“Well for starters, you can’t do anything to hurt Soos’ and Melody’s relationship.”

“Don’t worry, I’m over that.” Giffany giggled lightly. Soos smiled lightly at that. Whew, he wouldn’t have to worry about that.

“Secondly, no using your electricity powers.” 

“I don’t have those anymore. Since I’m human, they don’t run within me.” Giffany explained and Dipper let out a sigh of relief. 

“And thirdly, since you obviously now love my brother. No forcing him into things.” Mabel finished.

“Alright.” Giffany said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“To add to that, don’t come near Pine Tree period.” Bill snarled.

Dipper elbowed Bill and looked Giffany in the eyes, “Speaking of that, why do you like me now?” 

“Well…” Giffany started with a slightly giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!! Cliff hanger! Sorry, but I had to! I'll try and update twice a week. LIke on a weekend and a weekday. But no promises


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper snaps and Giffany moves in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, you guys have been so patient and I wanna thank that!

“You see, when I became energy just flowing through the air I could only ‘think’ about you, Soos, and Mabel. All I could remember is how you protected your sister with bravery. Even though you were only twelve, you still fought your hardest. The more I thought about it, the more I fell in love with you.” Giffany explained, swooning.

Dipper’s eye twitched. Why did this have to happen to him?

“Well whoop-de-do for you, but I’m not letting you near my Pine Tree!” Bill snarled at Giffany.

Giffany only glared at Bill and snapped, “And since when do you tell him what to do?!”

“Since always! He’s mine!” Bill snapped back grabbing Dipper’s right arm.

“No! He’ll be mine!” Giffany snapped grabbing Dipper’s left arm.

As the two bickered and pull on Dipper, he began to get more and more angry and agitated.

Mabel and Soos could see that Dipper was about to snap and quickly hid behind the counter, because when Dipper snapped, he snapped.

“ENOUGH!!!” Dipper shouted yanking his arms out of Bill’s and Giffany’s grasps.

“I do not belong to you!” He pointed toward Bill. “Nor you!” Then to Giffany. “I am not a toy to be fought over! And this will not become a problem! If you wanna work here Giffany, you can’t start fights with Bill. AND BILL! I’ve told you many times to stop saying I’m your possession! I AM MY OWN PERSON! I only belong to me! This is ridiculous!” Then letting out one more huff, Dipper walked through the ‘Employees Only’ door and into his room. Giving the door one loud slam.

“Jesus Christ, that was the loudest one ever.” Mabel said as she and Soos walked out from behind the counter.

“I never knew that Pine Tree had that in him.” Bill said, still shocked beyond belief.

Snapping out of her shocked state, she turned toward Mabel and asked, “Miss Mabel, do you know a place I could stay?”

Thinking for a moment, Mabel snapped her fingers and said, “You can stay in my room with me.”

“BUT THAT”S MY BED!” Bill yelled.

“Bill, you can share Dipper’s room. Just give him time to cool down.” Mabel explained.

“Well, I’ve gotta go, see you dudes later!” Soos said walking out of the Shack.

“Bye Soos!” Mabel said waving, then turning toward Bill and Giffany who were shooting daggers at each other, she said, “Bill, you go do stuff until Dipper’s calmed down, Giffany come with me and we’ll get you comfortable.”

“Thank you so much Mabel!” Giffany giggled as they walked away, leaving Bill to stand there, angry and pissed off.

Then letting out a sigh, Bill shook his head and mumbled, “Sorry Pine Tree, didn’t mean to make you that mad.” Then walking out the front door into the woods, Bill was left to his thoughts.

Meanwhile in Dipper’s room, Dipper was pacing his room frantically. “Why, why, why?! Why did this have to happen to me!?” He said to himself.

Then letting out a deep breath, he laid onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. “Why couldn’t I have one summer where it’s somewhat normal?” Dipper asked out, before closing his eyes.

Maybe some sleep would do him good. It’ll clear his mind up a bit. Yeah.

So kicking off his shoes, Dipper pulled the blankets over his body and feel into a light sleep.

[My Tumblr!](http://dwgamer-kh.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Important! Important!
> 
> I would like your guys' help. I would like to continue writing one-shots even while writing this. This will help me stay motivated and keep me in the mood of things. So if you to leave a prompt or request on tumblr for me that would be great!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dipper's little nap he feels the need to apologize to Bill and Giffany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this is shorter than I thought it was

When Dipper awoke, he heard knocking on his door. “Pine Tree? Hello? Are you in there? Don’t tell me you fell asleep.” It was Bill’s voice.

Standing up and stumbling over to the door, Dipper pulled it open and saw Bill with a pillow, blanket, and most of his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Dipper asked as Bill walked into his room and set his stuff down.

“Shooting Star kicked me out of the attic, she said I could share a room with you.” Bill explained.

Dipper was surprised by this. Mabel and Bill always got along why would she-Oh.

The memories of earlier then came rushing in like a flood. Giffany coming back, telling him that she loved him, Bill getting really defensive, and him snapping at Bill and Giffany.

Letting out a sigh, Dipper said, “Bill, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you earlier. I was just…” Dipper paused trying to find the right word.

“It’s alright Pine Tree. I don’t blame you. I apologize for being a pest.” Bill replied with a smile. A genuine smile.

Dipper was honestly shocked by this. Bill usually never apologized like this. When he did, he usually gave a weird gift or something.

“Thanks Bill, and you’re not a pest, just sometimes you can take things a bit too far.” Dipper replied returning the smile.

Then remembering Giffany, he made the decision of apologizing to her as well.

So telling Bill that he’ll be right back, he walked up the stairs toward Mabel’s room. Upon reaching it, he gave three soft knocks and said, “Uh, Giffany are you in there. I would like to talk to you.”

A moment later, the door flung open and Giffany appeared with a smile on her face. “Yes my little Dipdrop?!”

Now that Dipper got a really good look at Giffany, he couldn’t deny that she was beautiful. Mabel had already taught her how to use the shower and bathroom since Dipper could smell Mabel’s cherry shampoo in Giffany’s fluffy pink hair.

Her white and blue school girl uniform had been washed as well, giving it a fresh look and scent.

And Mabel must have given her a makeover because she wore a light amount of lip gloss, blush, and eyeshadow. Not too much or too little, just enough to perfect her complexion.

“Hello? Earth to Dip’n Dot.” Giffany said with a slight giggle.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Dipper cleared his throat with a blush and said, “Listen Giffany, I want to apologize about earlier. I didn’t mean to snap at you, I just…don’t like to be grabbed like that.” He said the last part slowly so Giffany could get it in her head.

“It’s okay Dipper. I think anyone wouldn’t like two people tugging on them like some toy. I’m sorry as well.” Giffany replied.

“Thank you for apologizing, I forgive you. Also, have you and Mabel talked about working?”

“Yes, she said I can start tomorrow and that you can train me.” Giffany smiled.

“Oh, okay.” Dipper said frowning slightly. He really didn’t want to have to train Giffany. He knew trouble would arise from that. But he nodded his head anyway and said his ‘see you laters’ then walked away.

This was gonna be one heck of a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT IMPORTANT!!!!
> 
> Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that it may be a long while till I update again. I've got about four other stories on different sites that I'm working on and I wanna finish this one that I"ve been writing for over a year now. So I just ask you all be patient with me and I'll update when I can. 
> 
> Hope you understand


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Giffany's training and sibling talks..

The next morning was a hassle as well. Grunkle Stan had announced that he was going on a three week vacation starting today.

He announced that by showing up to breakfast in a pair of shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, with two suitcases in hands.

Then just like that he was out the door and on his way to the airport.

“Well this is gonna be great.” Dipper said, his voice dipped in sarcasm. Sitting down at the table, he watched Mabel cook pancakes.

“Don’t be like that Dipper, we’ll be fine!” Mabel said placing the pancakes on the table.

Then Giffany and Bill walked in.

“Giffany.” Bill said sitting down next to Dipper on his right.

“Bill.” Giffany replied sitting down next to Dipper on his left.

Dipper nervously looked around before letting out a sigh and taking a pancake. “Thanks Mabel.” He mumbled.

“You’re welcome bro-bro.” Mabel replied happily eating hers.

The whole rest of the morning, Dipper was on edge, making sure Bill and Giffany didn’t kill each other, or himself. And when it came time to train Giffany, he asked Mabel to watch Bill, very closely. Into which she replied, ‘Okie Dokie Lokie!’

Letting out a sigh, Dipper put on a smile and started, “Okay Giffany are you ready?” He asked.

“Yep! As ready as I’ll ever be!” She replied happily.

“Alright, rule number one, Never Ever give a refund.”

Nodding her head, Giffany was quite the attentive learner. Hanging on every word Dipper said, and doing just what he said perfectly.

‘She’ll be a great addition…’ Dipper thought as Giffany greeted some customers.

“So how’s she doing bro-bro?” Mabel said, walking up to Dipper and snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Amazing actually,” Dipper answered. “She’s a really good learner and she’s great with customers.”

Mabel grinned ear to ear, “Yeah…I’d bet she’d be a great girlfriend.”

Choking on the air, Dipper looked at his sister in disbelief, “W-What?!”

“Come on bro-bro, you’ve ben single for far too long! You need to get out there and stop being a nerd. And Giffany seems perfect for you!”

Dipper just stood there with his mouth hanging open, staring at Mabel. “Mabel…just no….” Dipper said before Bill walked up and said, “Pine Tree, the bobble heads are all stocked up, anything else you need?”

Taking note that Bill was covered in sweat, his hair, which was usually in perfect place, was shaggy and messy, and his yellow button up shirt sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. In other words, he was freaking hot.

Dipper blushed lightly but shook his head and said, “Nah, you can take the rest of the day off.”

Bill grinned and said, “Thanks Pine Tree!” Then walked away.

Mabel, who was still standing next to Dipper, gasped loudly and squealed. “OMG!!! DIP!” She started to repeatedly punch his arm.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, Mabel why are you punch me?” Dipper said, grabbing Mabel’s hands and holding them by her sides.

“Oh my gosh! You like Bill!” Mabel smiled wider.

Dipper’s face burst out in a large blush and he sputtered out, “N-No! W-What the heck are you t-taking about?!”

Mabel only continued to grin and said, “We’ll talk about this later…” Then scooted away.

Dipper only let out a sigh and said, “Why me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! Do you guys know how freaking sorry I am?! CAUSE I"M REALLLLLLLLLLLLLY SORRY! I've been reallllllllllllllly busy and it's been taking it's toll on me. I"ll try and continue this every week, but if I don't then I"m sorry in advance.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Remember! Check me out on tumblr and leave me some promts! Please~

**Author's Note:**

> That's right everyone! Melody and Soos are getting married! I really like Melody as a character and I think her and Soos would make a really really really cute couple!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> Comment+Leave Kudos! Bye!


End file.
